This invention relates generally to a burning candle flame extinguishing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a candle snuffer for use in extinguishing a flame of a burning candle without creating smoke and for simultaneously trimming a charred end of a candlewick.
The widespread use of candles is a very popular and pleasant endeavor for personal enjoyment and for ceremonial applications. Extinguishing a flame of a burning candle is typically accomplished by blowing it out or by using a bell shaped candle snuffer. These methods create lingering smoke which adversely affect persons allergic to smoke such as those with asthma or with other respiratory conditions. Furthermore, the problem with blowing out candles is that there is a potential danger of accidentally getting burned from the hot candle wax which, more often than not, is sprayed over a table setting and onto other places where it is unwanted making it difficult to clean off a tablecloth or other such articles or on other places where it is deposited.
Also, it is important that the candle wick be vertically oriented and be properly trimmed for efficient candle burning; however, prior art candle flame extinguishing devices and methods are not capable of simultaneously trimming the charred end of the candlewick during use. Such devices and methods require that a candlewick be separately trimmed by a user who typically does not normally conscientiously accomplish this bothersome task. The end result is that the candlewick is not vertically positioned nor is the candlewick trimmed to remove the charred end and therefore the candle may eventually drip and burn unevenly and may even create smoke while burning. Attempts by earlier inventors to provide a practical smokeless candle snuffing and candlewick trimming device have generally resulted in failure to deliver such a needed device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,737 to Ray discloses a tong-like candle snuffer having various wettable snuffing surfaces of wire mesh, wood and ceramic materials. Such a device relies upon a water supply for wetting the wettable snuffing surfaces and is impractical.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 406,409 to Rubino shows an ornamental candle snuffer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,081 to Stewart discloses a squeezable-type and tweezer-like candle snuffer with removably attachable wax pads attached to the tip of the tweezer-like device. The wax pads could ignite making the design dangerous to use. Also, separately attachable pads are not practical and are inconvenient to attach and to use.
U.S. Patent Des. No. 254,466 to Carson shows a tea bag squeezer with perforated flattened ends on the distal ends of a tong. This design is not practical for use as a candle snuffer; furthermore, even if it were to be used, residual smoke would flow through the perforations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,012 to Umfleet discloses a wire shaped smokeless snuffer which dips a lit candlewick into a pool of hot wax in an attempt to extinguish the flame. This is a dangerous operation. Also, the candlewick is disoriented and is not simultaneously trimmed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,374 to Millar discloses a fork-like candle snuffer member with tines which does not prevent residual smoke from emitting from the extinguished candle.
None of the above prior art devices disclose a candle snuffer which uses a unitary formed wire having a flattened snuffing means at the distal ends thereof which eliminates smoke and one which is simple in design and is easy to use which simultaneously trims the charred end of the candlewick.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional candle flame snuffing devices, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for an improved candle snuffer which is simple in design, practical, fun to use and is economically manufactured.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a candle snuffer which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art candle flame extinguishing devices. Such a candle snuffer should be one that eliminates the residual smoke emitted from the candlewick of a quenched candle flame and simultaneously trims the charred end of the candlewick.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a candle snuffer that eliminates the residual smoke emitted from the candlewick of a quenched candle flame and simultaneously trims the charred end of the candlewick which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a candle snuffer which may be manufactured from readily available materials by conventional manufacturing processes.
It is a still a further object of this invention to provide a candle snuffer that is simple in design, simple to manufacture, low in cost and fun to use.
This invention results from the realization that there is a great need for an improved candle snuffer. The resulting invention provides a user the capability of conveniently being able to enjoy using candles without the problem of lingering residual smoke and odor caused when a candle is extinguished as well as the problem of having to trim the candlewick.
The above and the other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention, which, according to a first aspect, provides a candle snuffer which extinguishes a burning candle flame without residual smoke and simultaneously trims a charred end of a candlewick. The candle snuffer fabricated from a wire member, has a loop formed in the wire member midway between a first end and a second end of the wire member and a pair of arms extending from the loop and terminating at a pair of knees. A pair of legs angularly extend from the pair of knees. A pair of quenching tabs are disposed on each end of the wire member such that the pair of quenching tabs oppose each other and are sufficiently spaced apart to define a gap to interpose the candlewick of the burning candle flame therebetween, whereby when the pair of quenching tabs are urged together into contact with the candlewick by squeezing the pair of arms, the burning candle flame is instantaneously quenched without residual smoke while the charred end of the candlewick is simultaneously trimmed.
The second aspect is a special case of the first aspect of this invention with additional features.
According to a second aspect of the invention the pair of legs extend at an angle of about 30 degrees from the pair of knees wherein the pair of legs are shorter than the pair of arms. A pair of quenching tabs are integrally formed from the wire member.
According to a third aspect of the invention, disclosed is a method for making a candle snuffer which simultaneously extinguishes a burning candle flame and trims a charred end of a candlewick.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, disclosed is a method for extinguishing a burning candle flame and simultaneously trimming a charred end of a candlewick.